Doctor Who and The Girl Who Never Was
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: The Doctor, after landing in London 2012, suddenly gets involved in other people's fights. He meets Alexandra Heathland, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. The Doctor gets more than he bargained for when he joins them in their fight against the Cybus Industries. (Including Merlin, Torchwood and Pirates of the Caribbean) But who is this Alexandra? ... What is she?
1. Chapter 1 New Introductions

CHAPTER ONE

NEW INTRODUCTIONS

The TARDIS materialised in London 2012, Olympic flyers lay scattered across the ground of a silent street.

The Doctor, alone again, stepped out from the time machine and squinted his eyes. The morning sun shone a blinding light across the ground; projecting shadows wherever it could.

The Doctor turned and looked at the sun with a hand shading his eyes.

"Who put that sun there?" he complained as he blinked repeatedly.

A girl ran past him out of an alley way, she stopped, looked around, saw The Doctor and ran over to him.

She was tall, had long dark browny red hair with a side fringe and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a dark blue top and a green zip up hoodie along with some trainers.

"Hi, em, sorry, have you seen a man come this way? Tall, browny gingery hair, nice cheekbones, greeny bluey eyes?" said the girl, almost out of breath.

"Em, no, sorry" said The Doctor, looking around then back at the girl.

"Great" said the girl, clearly thinking.

"Sorry, not your fault, I'm Alexandra," she said, catching her breath back, "Alexandra Heathland but you can just call me Alex" she continued.

"I'm The Doctor" said The Doctor, hoping she wouldn't question his name as most people did.

"Oh, is that who you were looking for?" asked The Doctor, nodding towards a man who fitted Alex's description.

He had just ran out of the same alleyway Alex had moments ago. The man ran over to where they were and stopped, gasping for air.

"Ah, thought you got lost, mate" said Alex, nudging the man with her elbow.

He laughed and said "Me? Lost? Never"

He looked at The Doctor and The Doctor looked at him.

"Em, Doctor this is Benedict Cumberbatch" said Alex, "Ben, this is The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?" asked Benedict, puzzled.

Great, thought The Doctor, well it's time for an explanation but before he could say anything Alex put her hand up to shush him.

They were all quiet, they heard footsteps coming from the alleyway in their direction and they were coming fast.

Alex grabbed Ben and hid round the side of the TARDIS, The Doctor joined them, not wanting to be seen by whoever they were running from.

"Ben?" said a familiar voice.

Alex and Ben stuck their heads round one side of the TARDIS, The Doctor looked round the other.

"Martin!" loudly whispered Benedict, trying to get his friends attention.

"I said whisper!" whispered Alex, slightly louder than Ben.

"I did whisper!" whispered Ben, even louder than before.

"Well now we're quietly screaming!" whispered Alex, she glared at Ben.

Martin saw them and ran over; he hid behind the TARDIS too.

"Did you see where they went?" asked Alex.

"No I think we lost them" said Martin.

"Sorry, again, this is Martin Freeman" said Alex to The Doctor, she looked back at Martin, "Martin this is The Doctor"

Martin looked at Alex, confused.

"Don't ask" she said.

"There they are!" shouted a man, not far from them. He had just run out of the all too familiar alleyway. He ran towards them with two other men.

"Great" said Benedict.

"What do we do now?" asked Martin.

Alex looked around until she found a solution.

"Er, we run" she said.

She turned and began running down another alleyway, Benedict and Martin followed.

The Doctor didn't know which way to go. He could just go back into his TARDIS, he would be safe and alone again; which was probably for the best.

But on second thought, he decided to follow his new found friends.

How bad could it be?

He started to run after them.

God, I've missed this, he thought to himself as they all disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway.

**This story was originally on my other account - Cumbercollective201 - but I moved it to this account. I've changed some of the chapters just a little to make them better, in my opinion anyway :D I will be adding more chapters on this account instead of Cumbercollective201 :)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Enemies

CHAPTER TWO

NEW ENEMIES

They ran as fast as they could through the alleyway until they stopped and hid round the corner of a house.

There was nowhere else to run.

It was a dead end.

"So, what now?" asked Martin.

"It would be easier if we spilt up" said Alex, looking at all of them in turn, "We'll go in twos"

"Ben if you go with Martin and I'll go with The Doctor, we'll meet up somewhere... but where?" said Alex.

"They could be listening" said Ben, scanning their surroundings like a security camera.

"No time" said Alex.

"Right," said Benedict, "Martin. Come on"

They both started to run but stopped when Benedict turned to look back at Alex.

"I'll be fine" said Alex, ushering him to go.

Martin grabbed Benedict's arm and off they went back down the alleyway.

"Who are you running from? Well, we now. Who are we running from?" asked The Doctor.

"Good question, your guess is as good as mine. We have no idea" said Alex.

"So how do you know they're, well, bad?" asked The Doctor.

"They work for a company that… changes people" said Alex.

"Changes people?" asked The Doctor, he lifted an eyebrow.

"The CBS Industries, no, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Alex, peering round the corner of the house.

"Try me" said The Doctor, "I can help"

"Later, Doctor. Right now we're in a bit of a situation and we need to get out of it" said Alex.

After a long pause filled with Alex looking around the corner of the house and looking slightly distressed, The Doctor decided to break the tension.

"So how long has this been going on for?" he asked.

"Long enough" said Alex, she smiled at him.

"What about Martin and Benedict?" said The Doctor.

"Oh, well, we're all in this together really. I would call us a team but that's not really the word I would use, we're friends, Doctor, and they're after all of us," she laughed, "Whoever they are"

"What about Benedict?" asked The Doctor.

"What about Benedict?" asked Alex.

"Well, I mean look at you two-" The Doctor was quickly cut off by Alex.

"Doctor, we're hiding from these people, whoever they may be, and you want to talk about my personal life?" she scoffed.

"So I'll take that as a yes" said The Doctor.

"To what?" asked Alex.

"That you like him" he said, a smug smile on his face.

"Of course I do, I mean, what's not to like?" said Alex, trying to move the conversation forward.

"This danger. It could get on your bad side quite a bit" said The Doctor, trying to sum Alex up in his mind.

"How could you not like a bit of danger now and then? I love it" said Alex, The Doctor smiled at this.

Hm, she's actually alright, he thought.

They paused again for a minute, silence filled the time in which they had paused but The Doctor still had questions, some more important than others.

"Does Benedict know you feel this way about him?" The Doctor sighed to himself, that wasn't the greatest question he could have asked.

"I... It's complicated.." Alex trailed off, leaving The Doctor without an answer as she started to walk off down the alleyway from where they had come from, The Doctor followed.

Benedict and Martin came running out from in between two houses.

"There's no way out, we've checked everywhere!" said Martin panicking.

"All dead ends, there's not even anything to climb, Alex, just blank walls of houses everywhere" said Benedict.

"Oh, I think that's the least of our worries" said Alex, turning to face the only way out of the alleyway.

Three men stood in their path, the man standing in the middle stepped forward.

"Miss Alexandra Naminé Heathland" said the man.

She looked at him with great interest and anger, they must of looked at her personal files to find her middle name. She had made sure no one would ever find it, obviously these guys were very persistent.

"Naminé?" The Doctor mouthed that name, it sounded somewhat familiar.

"Formally known as The Anomaly" said the man, he smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Alex, getting more and more annoyed.

Benedict took a step closer to Alex, in a sort of protective way.

"I don't think you're going to be of much protection, Mr Cumberbatch" said the man, "Oh, and you must be Mr Martin Freeman." Martin didn't say anything.

"And I don't think I've had the pleasure.." said the man, who turned to face The Doctor.

"The Doctor" said The Doctor, "And can you please tell me what you want with these three? Hmm? They're not mass-murderers or bank robbers or criminals so what do you want with them? Hmm?"

"Ah, such a defensive TimeLord over people he has just met" said the man.

"What?" said The Doctor, his face dropped.

"You know nothing about these people, Doctor, and they know nothing about you. How do you know what they are capable of and what they are not? Hmm?" asked the man, mimicking The Doctor with the 'Hmm?'.

"You didn't see their faces - so honest, so trustworthy, so fantastic, so human! And, yes, okay, I know that everyone is capable of doing bad things, yes, I agree, but I know these people are good people" said The Doctor.

"Ah, but Doctor we three men are good people, what do you judge of us?" asked the man.

"Good people do bad things" said Alex.

They all looked at Alex.

"Yeah, my turn to speak now, tell me, what do you want with me?" asked Alex, the man laughed a little to himself.

"All will be explained in good time, Miss Heathland, we could explain it to you now if you were to come with us?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow.

"No" said Benedict.

"I did not ask you" said the man, giving Benedict a harsh glare, "So, Alex?"

"Like Ben said, no" said Alex.

"No?" said the man.

"No, I think I'm better off here. You can just explain everything now, including why you called him a TimeLord" said Alex.

The Doctor froze, "It doesn't matter"

His voice had changed, it was no longer the bright, perky voice of The Doctor, it was the cold words of a TimeLord.

"Of course it does, you should have seen the look on your face, the seriousness of your eyes and voice, the way you held yourself when he said TimeLord. It does matter, it's always mattered" said Alex.

"You wouldn't understand" said the man.

"Don't flatter yourself, I know what a TimeLord is" said Alex.

The man paused for a second, "You are more important than we thought, you will come with us now. If you don't, you will be taken by force" said the man.

"Tuff" said Alex.

"Tuff?" said the man, taking another step forward.

"Yeah, it means I'm not going with you and that's that" said Alex.

"You find this fun, don't you?" joked The Doctor.

"Course" said Alex.

"Anyway, if I might intrude in your conversation for a moment, it has come to my, and I think everyone's attention, that you know our names and who we are but tell me your name. I'm The Doctor, I can help" said The Doctor, the perkiness was back.

"We do not ask for your help, Doctor. We merely want the girl" said the man.

"Why her?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, why me?" asked Alex.

"You can give us so much knowledge, so much information. We need The Anomaly. We need you. And you need us" said the man, "And you are coming with us, now" he demanded.

"Oh," said Alex, the sound of police sirens cut through the silence of the alleyways, piercing the darkness with bright blue and red lights, "I don't think so"

"Ha! Oh yes!" shouted The Doctor as he walked round them and turned to Ben.

"You've got a clever one there" he said, Benedict let out a side smile but quickly dismissed it as Alex looked back at them.

"So, 'Mr Man', what now?" asked The Doctor.

He turned back round to face the three men but they were gone.

"What?" said Martin, they had just disappeared.

"No, no, no, no, no! Damn it! Where did they go?!" shouted Alex, she ran up to where the three men where moments ago.

She looked to where the sound of police car sirens were coming from only to see, not police cars, not even a police car, but a black SUV.

Out of it came two men and a woman, one man was wearing a long trench coat.

"Harkness" said Alex, immediately recognising the man, a smug smile spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends

CHAPTER THREE

OLD FRIENDS

Alex waved over at the three figures that were now walking over to them.

"Jack!" shouted Alex.

"Ah, Alex, you haven't died a horrible agonising death yet then?" joked Jack, "You must be doing something right"

"Wait, Jack, look there!" said the woman with black hair next to him, pointing at Alex.

One of the three men had returned, he had appeared out of the shadows from a gap between two houses. He covered Alex's mouth with a cloth and dragged her body into the darkness. Her screams muffled and her vision blurring.

"Alex!" shouted Ben.

He ran straight after them followed by The Doctor, Martin, Jack and his two friends.

After a few minutes, the figure left the unconscious Alex next to the wall of a house and disappeared.

Ben reached Alex first, Jack and his two friends went on after the man, The Doctor and Martin soon caught up with Ben and Alex.

"Alex?" asked Ben, who had knelt down beside her.

From what he could see she wasn't harmed but she was still unconscious.

The pockets of her jacket and her trousers were turned inside out. What was that man looking for?

Jack and his two friends returned, breathing heavily, they were all trying to get their breath back.

Jack looked over at The Doctor, and The Doctor looked over at Jack.

Something in their heads clicked at exactly the same time.

"Doctor?" asked Jack.

"Jack?" asked The Doctor, they laughed and hugged each other like they had been apart for years... which they had.

"Ha ha! Doctor! I thought you would make an appearance soon enough!" exclaimed Jack.

"Never doubt that I wouldn't, Jack" said The Doctor, grinning.

"This is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. We're Torchwood" said Jack, smiling triumphantly.

"Hi" said Gwen.

"Hello" said Ianto.

"Um, some help please?" said Ben, drawing attention back to Alex's current condition.

"Yeah, sorry" said The Doctor, he knelt down and opened Alex's eyes to see if there was any response.

"Alex? Can you hear me? Come on, Alexandra, can you hear me?" he said, he looked around for a second but a splodge of blood on Alex's leg made him snap into serious mode.

"Right, we need to get her out of here before our 'friend' comes back" he said, "Em, Jack, Gwen, Ianto this is Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman and you already know Alexandra."

"Well, hi there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack with a sly smile on his face talking down to Benedict.

"Don't even... think.. about it... Jack" murmured Alex as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Alex! Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"I'm fine... but-but you do have such beautiful eyes…" mumbled Alex, dosing off for a second, "Have I.. have I never told you that before? I mean, what colour are they anyway? Like, green? Or blue? They're beautiful anyway…" she trailed off as Ben and The Doctor picked her up.

"She's delirious" said The Doctor.

"But she was not lying" said Jack, Ianto gave him a hard glare.

"I said don't, Harkness" murmured Alex, she may have been delirious but she knew what Jack could be like.

"Come on" said Benedict as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her out of the alleyway, following The Doctor and Jack. Gwen, Ianto and Martin followed them.

"So what now?" asked Jack.

"If someone says that one more time, I will scream, don't think I won't, 'cause I will" said Alex, she winced at the pain in her leg.

"We have to get out of here" said Martin.

"Quick, the TARDIS" said The Doctor.

He ran over to the police box and the others followed.

"But we're never going to fit in there! It's just a wooden box!" said Gwen.

"Remember those stories I told you, Gwen? Ianto?" asked Jack as The Doctor fiddled about with the key in the lock.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Yeah, well they weren't stories" said Jack as The Doctor opened the door and walked inside to the centre of the TARDIS.

"What the hell…" said Gwen, she stood at the door with Martin, Ianto and Ben carrying Alex.

Jack strolled over to The Doctor.

"Shut the door, we'll be getting a draft" said The Doctor.

"He made me pay for the heating bill last time. I was in a hell of a lotta debt when I got back, I'm telling you now" joked Jack.

Everyone came in and walked over to where The Doctor and Jack were standing.

Martin stood with Ianto and Gwen as they froze in sight of the place, their mouths open in astonishment.

"I can't believe I haven't told you that already," murmured Alex, still delirious.

"Alex, don't try to speak, you're delirious" said Ben, she looked straight up into his eyes before answering.

"You think I don't know that Mr eyes?" she mumbled.

Ben laughed but then stopped as Alex shut her eyes again. He quickly remembered the situation they were in.

"Doctor?!" he shouted, still standing tall with Alex in his arms.

"Oh, right, sorry. If you go up the stairs there's a medical unit, fifth door on the… the, the uh, right! Yes, the right!. I'll meet you up there and take a look at that leg" said The Doctor.

Ben hurriedly carried Alex up to the medical room. The Doctor walked over to Jack.

"How do you know Alex then?" said The Doctor, he really knew nothing about her, or Ben or even Martin for that matter.

"Oh, well, you know this thing?" said Jack, he pointed to his wrist where there was a big leather strap.

It was his vortex manipulator; like a mini TARDIS except it's not as obvious. It can take you anywhere, any when. Well, it could if it worked; Jack's was broken. He could travel but he couldn't travel through time.

"Alex has one and it works, well, it did before it broke. But that's not the point, it worked, Doctor, and of course, like anyone else would, she used it to go back and forward in time. When it broke it gave out sudden bursts of energy, our Torchwood software picked up these signals and traced it" said Jack, waving his hands about almost as if he was bragging about something.

"We followed it and we found Alex. Good thing we came when we did, she was in a bit of a difficult situation with an annoyed Dalek," The Doctor gave him a concerned look, "Don't ask. Anyway, we saved her and ever since then we've been friends. I offered her a job in Torchwood and she worked with us for 2 years before she left"

"What about Ben and Martin?" asked The Doctor.

"Never seen them before in my life, but knowing Alex she wouldn't have given up all of this Torchwood business. She would have carried on. I never did ask why she left…" Jack trailed off and leant against the railing in the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled and flicked a few switches on the TARDIS controls.

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable, I'm gonna go check on Alex" he said as he ran off to the medical room.

In the medical unit, there were a few steel chairs, an operating table that had never been used because The Doctor had never had to perform an operation defying the fact that he was called 'The Doctor', and there were a few medical cupboards.

Alex lay on the operating table and began to speak again.

Ben stood next to her and listened to what she had to say, most of it was mumbled words and unfinished sentences but he continued to listen anyway.

"Ow, that bloody well hurts…" murmured Alex.

"The Doctor said he'd be here in a minute, Alex" said Ben, he sighed, "God, it's like being in a hospital"

The Doctor burst through the door making Benedict jump.

"Right then, Ben. God, I hate talking in rhyme, don't you? It's terrible" he complained.

"I knew you were going to turn up sooner or later, Doctor. Later rather than sooner I suppose?" said Alex, the fright from The Doctor launching himself through the door made her snap to her senses. The Doctor smiled apologetically.


	4. Chapter 4 Crash Landing

CHAPTER FOUR

CRASH LANDING

Alex tossed and turned until she woke up in the medical centre in the TARDIS.

Jack was leaning against a wall, he then came over when he noticed Alex was awake.

"Hey" said Jack.

"Hey" said Alex, she sat up and jumped down from the operating table.

"Woh, woh, woh, you might not wanna stand up just yet; your leg hasn't healed properly yet" said Jack, he looked like he was ready to catch her if she fell.

"Where is everyone?" asked Alex, ignoring Jack, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Well, you've been out cold for some time, so we took turns to watch you. Right now The Doctor needs all the help he can get" said Jack.

"Why?" asked Alex, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"To track those people from before. There's no point really, they've probably ran back to where they came from" said Jack.

"No," said Alex, standing up normally now, "They won't leave without what they came for"

"And what's that?" asked Jack, he followed her closely as she walked towards the door.

"Me" said Alex.

"So that's how we met Jack" said Gwen.

Gwen and Ianto had been explaining, for what seemed like a lifetime, about how they met Jack to Benedict and Martin.

The Doctor was still fiddling around with the controls of the TARDIS, even he, a great TimeLord, still didn't know what some of the switches, buttons and levers did.

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted.

Everyone hung onto the railings surrounding the centre of the TARDIS, except for Jack and Alex who were making their way down the stairs.

The TARDIS then jumped, bumped and bounced around for a bit, then it returned to being still and calm.

"Thanks for that, Doctor" said Jack following Alex down the stairs.

"I told you to keep her there" said The Doctor to Jack, quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Jack looked down at the floor, a confused look spread over his face.

"Why?" he asked, they both looked up at Alex who was now talking to Benedict and Martin.

"I don't want to cause panic but, right now, I'm trying to find somewhere safe for us to land. The TARDIS won't have it; it's like she's doing what she wants and she won't listen to anything else" said The Doctor.

"She?" said Jack, smiling.

"I get very lonely" said The Doctor, with all seriousness.

"So will it land?" asked Jack.

The Doctor gave him a blunt look, Jack sighed; it was like talking to a child, he laughed at the idea.

"Will 'she' land?" he asked.

"Only where she wants to, hold on, if I … just-" The Doctor had both his hands on separate levers and flicked one using his foot.

The TARDIS went crazy, everyone was thrown off their feet as the TARDIS span out of control.

"We're gonna crash!" shouted The Doctor.

With a huge thud, the TARDIS hit the ground.

Outside smoke was pouring out of a side of the TARDIS; on the inside wires were hanging from the ceiling, there were a few small fires and everyone was flung onto the floor.

The Doctor and Jack immediately got up, The Doctor threw Jack a fire extinguisher to put out the flames while he tended to the control panel.

Everyone was, well, everywhere.

Ianto had been thrown over where the TARDIS door was, Martin was half way up the stairs with a puzzled look on his face, Gwen narrowly escaped a loose wire, Benedict was near the centre of the TARDIS and Alex had fallen onto Benedict. They stared at each other; falling on each other was really, very awkward.

"Um, hey" said Ben.

"Hey" said Alex, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, well I think so. Are you okay?" asked Alex.

He laughed, "I'm fine" he said.

They rose to their feet and looked around, Ianto picked himself up and brushed some rubble from his suit, Martin walked slowly down the stairs, grasping at the rail, Gwen got up and walked over to where Jack was standing.

"What the bloody hell was that then?" asked Gwen, distressed. Alex ran over to where The Doctor was.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"The TARDIS wouldn't let me control where we landed, we could be anywhere, any when, and that's what scares me" said The Doctor.

"But, you-you can fix it, can't you?" asked Alex.

"Well," said The Doctor, he looked at all of the broken wires, "Yeah, maybe"

"Well, why don't we go have a look where we've landed?" asked Alex.

"Don't" said Jack, placing the fire extinguisher on the floor.

"There could be anything out there" said The Doctor.

"Maybe we can get help" said Gwen.

"Please" said Alex.

The Doctor met Alex's eyes as he thought everything through.


	5. Chapter 5 Even Older Friends

CHAPTER FIVE

EVEN OLDER FRIENDS

The Doctor was the first one to leave the safety of the TARDIS and venture out into wherever they had 'landed'.

"It's okay" said The Doctor to everyone inside.

Alex walked out from the TARDIS followed by Ben and Martin. Jack wandered out with Ianto and Gwen.

"Oh, it's lovely" said Gwen, as she looked around.

"Wait, I've been here before.." Alex trailed off.

They had crashed in a forest; it looked more like fantasy forest than a real one.

Sunlight shone through the trees, dandelion seeds flew gently in the air as there was a calm breeze, the grass was untouched and soft, the sky was a bright blue with a few stray white clouds.

They were only a few metres away from the TARDIS enjoying the atmosphere of the place.

"When did you come here?" asked Ben, he knew all about Alex's vortex manipulator as she had told him.

"Long ago, I would have come back if this bloody thing would work again" Alex complained, she lifted her hand up to show him the broken transporter.

"If I'm right, we should go this way," said Alex as she walked towards a large boulder sticking up out of the ground.

She climbed on top of it, looked around, and then came back down with a smug look on her face.

"Where are we?" asked The Doctor.

"Camelot" said Alex.

"What?" said The Doctor, he ran up to the boulder and climbed up onto it.

He saw a castle surrounded by a town nearby.

Jack jumped up on the boulder too, and so did everyone else, they all squeezed onto it trying to get a look.

"She's right" said Jack, "That castle there is Camelot"

"Do you know anyone from there?" asked Martin talking to Alex.

Martin reminded The Doctor of Mickey Smith. It was nice to have a Smith like person on board.

Anyway, back to the point.

"Actually, I know some very important people" said Alex, smiling away.

Just then, a scouting group of soldiers spotted them and ran over, swords and crossbows at the ready.

Everyone turned round to face them, they all jumped down off of the boulder with distressed faces but not Alex, she stood calmly and smiled brightly.

A man came to the front of the group of soldiers to face Alex.

He had a full set of armour on but no helmet, he had blondy, browny hair and bright blue eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon" said Alex.

"Alexandra?" said Arthur, he moved the few steps separating them and hugged her.

Martin could tell Benedict hated him already, he smirked at this.

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" said Arthur, he smiled, dazed.

"Who is it Arthur?" shouted another man who came from the group, he didn't have any armour, he had brown eyes and black hair; he was Prince Arthur's man servant.

"Merlin" said Arthur, in such a way that made Merlin look like an idiot, "I'm sure you remember Alexandra, yes?"

"Alex!" shouted Merlin, he hugged Alex too, you could tell Benedict was not having a good day.

"These are my friends, and it's okay you can trust them" said Alex.

"Return to the castle, tell my father I will join you later" said Arthur to the other soldiers.

"Yes, sire" said one of them and off they went.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon and Merlin," said Alex, introducing Arthur and Merlin to everyone, "This is The Doctor"

"Ah, a physician, you'll have to meet Giaus" said Arthur.

"Who's Giaus?" asked The Doctor.

"Camelot's finest court physician" said Arthur, proudly.

"This is Benedict and Martin" said Alex.

"Ah, so this is the Benedict you told me about" said Arthur, smiling away, he seemed so vacant.

Benedict glanced at Alex and she blushed but quickly dismissed it.

Ben just smiled, he really didn't like Arthur, he striked him as the sort of person who acted like he was better than everyone else without realising he was doing it.

No, Ben liked Merlin better; he seemed more likeable he thought.

"Anyway, this is Jack" said Alex, moving away from Ben and Martin and towards the Torchwood group.

She left them to get acquainted, Martin went over to them too as Alex walked over to The Doctor and Ben.

"Well at least we're somewhere I know" said Alex, smiling.

The Doctor gave her a concerned look.

"You don't trust them do you?" asked Alex, talking to The Doctor.

"Alex, everyone knows who Merlin is," said The Doctor, of course he meant the story, more like the legend.

Merlin was a sorcerer who watched over and protected Arthur with his powers so that Arthur could become a great king.

"Does Arthur?" questioned Ben.

"No, Arthur must never know the truth about Merlin, it would destroy Camelot forever" said Alex, they exchanged their serious looks.

Arthur came over to them, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martin and Merlin followed.

"Will you stay?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, can we?" I've always dreamt about living in this time" said Gwen.

"Have you?" asked Ianto.

"Of course you dafty, I don't tell you and Jack everything you know" said Gwen.

Alex looked at The Doctor, he was the TimeLord after all, that did kinda make him in charge.

"Oh, fine" said The Doctor, letting out a sigh.

"Great, you'll be our honoured guests. My father will be pleased to see you" said Arthur.

With that they followed Arthur and Merlin to the kingdom of Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

CHAPTER SIX

JEALOUSY

They all walked in separate groups down the path.

In front was Arthur, Jack, Gwen and Alex, behind them were Merlin, Ianto, Martin, The Doctor and Benedict.

Arthur started to talk about his father so Alex decided to walk behind and not get caught up in the conversation.

Ben walked up to Alex from his group as they were talking about Arthur and he found it quite intimidating on the notion that Ben did not like Arthur.

"You know," said Alex to Ben, "I'm not looking as forward to this as much as I thought I would"

"Why? I thought you wanted this" said Ben.

"Yeah, I do, but Arthur's father, Uther, has never really liked me that much, well, at all" said Alex, laughing nervously.

"Why not?" asked Benedict.

"Well, I was just another suspicious person wasn't I? I mean, Uther suspects everyone of sorcery, you only have to look at him to see that" said Alex.

"Sorcery?" asked Ben, he was confused, he thought Merlin was a sorcerer.

"It's banned, on sentence of death. So many people, so many people I have seen executed, for what? So Uther can feel just a tad safer at night? No, it's wrong, he's wrong. He only has to look at me to see that I don't agree that what he is doing is right" said Alex, she spoke with such emotion in her words, so much anger and frustration.

Ben looked at her, he could see the pain this had caused her, no wonder she didn't come back for he knew that she had stopped using her vortex manipulator way before it broke.

He admired the way that she spoke out, and how she spoke so truthfully.

"You'll never tell anyone about Merlin, right?" asked Alex.

"I won't tell anyone. You should know I would never do that to you" said Benedict, Alex looked up at him, "I mean, to anyone, or to Merlin. I wouldn't do that to Merlin"

"Thank you" said Alex.

"It's alright" said Ben, they looked at each other, seriously for a moment and then they looked away, then back and away again.

They started to laugh at each other, they looked back at each other again.

They were no good at being serious or silent, they would just start laughing at each other for trying.

They then noticed that Merlin, Martin and Ianto had passed them and they had fallen behind.

Just then The Doctor came up from behind them.

"Hello" said The Doctor.

"I thought you were talking with the others" said Alex.

"Me? No, nah, I'm not really interested in Arthur" said The Doctor.

Alex ran over to where everyone else was ahead of them, The Doctor looked at Benedict.

He had seen the way he looked when he said 'Arthur', you could tell Ben did not like him.

"Jealous are we?" asked The Doctor, smiling at Benedict.

Ben knew that The Doctor meant about Alex and Arthur.

"Shut up" said Ben.

The Doctor hurried over to where everyone else was.

Jealous? thought Ben, no, he wasn't jealous, no, no, no….

He shook his head in annoyance.

Okay, maybe I am a bit, he thought.

He ran over to join the others and stayed close to Alex.


End file.
